cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lumi
Content Author: TheDarkMaster "Stho, what can Lumi the Aochomist Extwaordinaire do fo you today?"Lumi is a Goblin Alchemist who, as she admits, works for the Church of the Fetish — the same cult that Fetish Cultists and Fetish Zealotsbelong, and whose hidden laboratory can be found by using the Explore (a.k.a. Wasteland or the Wastes) option. It will not be added to the Places list, but must be found each time when exploring the Wastelands, just like Giacomo's store. She has an awkward lisp that makes reading her dialogue a bit difficult; this is due to an over-sized stud pierced through her tongue. Always eager to exhibit her skills, she offers her knack with potions to any traveler who finds her; they must have gems to pay for her services, though; the Church prohibits her from taking payment in sex from non-members. Ingame Description: She's about 3 feet tall, with yellow-green skin, and wears her orange hair in a long ponytail that reaches to her knees. Her breasts are about B-cup, with average nipples that have been colored orange. All of her nails have been painted orange to match. She doesn't seem to ever stop moving, and while the majority of her face looks cute, it's a little hard to be sure while she's wearing those thick goggles. The solid black lenses of her goggles make her look quite unsettling, stifling any appeal her form could inspire in you. Encounters The first time the Champion encounters Lumi, they find a free-standing door in the wilderness. Opening the door leads them to Lumi's lab. If the Hero chooses not to open the door, the scene will repeat until they open it. After they have opened the door once, the option of leaving right away disappears so the Champion have to enter Lumi's lab before leaving even if they do not wish to purchase anything from her. (The text is slightly different the first time.) Merchandise Lumi sellsEdit * Lust Drafts — 15 gems. * Goblin Ale — 20 gems. * Ovi Elixirs — 45 gems. Lumi says she made the Lust Draft and the Ovi Elixirs herself and seems to imply that she invented those to potions. Enhancements In addition to selling items, Lumi can also enhance several items, making them more potent. She can enhance * LaBova into ProBova * Succubi's Delight into Succubi's Dream * Lust Draft into Fuck Draft * Golden Seeds into Magic Seeds * Kanga Fruit into Mighty Veggie * Fox Jewels into Mystic Jewels * Fox Berries into Vixen's Vigor Each enhancement costs 100 gems. Note that except for Lust Draft, Lumi does not sell any of the items she can enhance so the player must have the original item in their inventory when they arrive. Notes The DM notes that the current door event is a placeholder. As the event for finding the door suggests, her lab is actually inside the Fetish Cathedral, and you'll only be able to get to her through the cathedral once it has been added.